A structure is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-213739) that includes: a second protrusion portion provided at a rear face side of a bumper beam; and a first protrusion portion that extends to the vehicle width direction outer side from a side face of a side frame, the first protrusion portion and second protrusion portion interfering when there is an impact of a pole to the outer side of the side frame.